


Kowareta shōkan-hei

by Fandom_trash420



Category: Kowareta shōkan-hei, Original Work
Genre: :'[, Don't Ask, Gen, Take this, just read this, no swearing for the first chapters because it's a school project, please, please i've had this idea for too long, read it, remaking a series, sorry for short chapters i'm not good at long ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_trash420/pseuds/Fandom_trash420
Summary: A young boy just wanted a normal life but it seemed like someone had a different idea for his future...what will this leave him with? A rabbit, a Fay, a Fallen Angel, and someone who known him? will he live fighting the demon they said he must fight? there's a demon? only time will tell...





	Kowareta shōkan-hei

It was another normal day, 7:00 AM was when the blonde haired student woke up every morning, this student’s name was Hēzeru Tamashī, he’s a high school student with Long messy blonde hair and blue eyes, which was he’s only discerning feature he had. Hēzeru woke up Today the same as usual, tired and slowly...but he had to wake up quicker when he heard a thunk in his room.

Hēzeru looked over to where the thunk came from, from the moving boxes he didn’t move in his messy bedroom. He moved over holding, well, nothing. Moving the boxes scared something jumped up and landed on his shoulder but fell off as soon as Hēzeru pushed it off. It was a brown rabbit.

“How did you get here!?” he asked the rabbit, although Hēzeru knew it couldn’t respond. “Luck i guess” the rabbit said, Hēzeru froze and looked at the rabbit “did you just speak?” he kneeled down to look at the rabbit “Of course i did, i was cursed into this body.” the brown rabbit looked at himself with his black eyes. “Cursed? Wait, curses aren’t real, magic isn’t real” Hēzeru Shouted, this was going to be a long morning.

The rabbit smiled “If magic isn’t real then how am i talking to you?” Hēzeru froze at that statement and started to hit himself in the face “This is a dream, it HAS to be a dream!” the rabbit shook his head and walked back into the boxes. “What are you even doing in there!?” Hēzeru shouted, walking to the boxes “Looking for a piece of paper i lost.” the rabbit responded. “If you find it will you leave?” Hēzeru started to help the rabbit search.

The rabbit pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Hēzeru “This spell might bring me back.” Hēzeru took the paper “悪魔はこれを読んで戦闘機が来る。戦闘機は悪魔と間違った悪を戦うでしょう。” that’s what was written on the paper, he read it outloud “Akuma wa kore o yonde sentōki ga kuru. Sentōki wa akuma to machigatta aku o tatakaudeshou.” is what he read, a bright light flashed and he closed his eyes.

Hēzeru opened his eyes a bit and three people stood in his room, he fully opened his eyes and there he saw:  
A young girl about his age with short dark purple hair, covering her right eye. The eye he could she was purple and she looked like she was in a black school girl outfit.  
An older girl,she looked around 20, with red hair that seemed to be pulled into a loose bun, a couple strands were hanging down under her ears but were still pulled back. She had a red dress that looked like Alice’s dress from Alice and Wonderland, she had torn white angel wings covered in bandages.  
A young male, although a bit older than Hēzeru, stood there as well, His black eye was staring at Hēzeru kinda pissed, his purple hair was a mess and around some bandages that covered his right eye. He wore a black crop top covered in belt buckles. He had sleeves that were not connected to his shirt with fake claws at the end. He had black pants on with belt buckles on it. He had cherry blossom like wings on his back that were purple and black.

Hēzeru stepped back at the sudden...THINGS in his room “Wh-Who are you people!?” He fell down on his bed, the Purple haired man walked to him “Were you the one who summoned us?” he asked, very sturn and angry. Hēzeru looked at the other male nervously “Y-Yes?” the girl with dark purple hair bowed at him and looked up “We are the Kowareta senshi, we fight the demon that Kameru sensed.”

“Kameru?” Hēzeru stumbled a bit on his words as he spoke. “Yes, Kameru is the rabbit over there...how did he get you to read it?” The girl who was bowing asked with a sweet town to her voice, now standing. The red haired girl sighed “Probably the stupid “I’m a human” cursed bull…” she was shot a glare from the purpled hair boy.

Hēzeru ignored this all and asked the right question “Who are you people!?” and they all stopped there trying to make them seem known, and looked, they never introduced themselves one by one. The purple haired girl walked over and put her hand out “I am Baioretto, although we have met before you would not know me by name.” everyone looked at her confused “What do you mean?” the rabbit, apparently named Kameru, asked. Baioretto walked to the window and looked out over the small town Hēzeru lived in “You’ll see…” she stated, with much certainty to her voice.

The red haired, possibly angel looked over, but did not move from her current standing spot “My name is Rubī Hōru, I’m a fallen angel.” she did a slight curtsy with her dress, the purple haired male rolled his eye at her “You don’t need to say that.” he growled, showing that he does have fangs. Rubī looked at him “Fay” she said, almost as a nickname, it seemed to irritate him greatly.

The last one, the purple haired male with an attitude walked over and brought his hand out as a handshake “I am Nichibotsu, the leader of us.” Nichibotsu said with a very stern voice. Hēzeru shooke his hand nervously, kinda shaky as he didn’t know if the fake claws Nichibotsu had were even fake. Rubī laughed a bit “He’s a Fay, apart of royal family, as much as he doesn’t want to admit it.” She shrugged with a proud smile on her face.

Before a fight could break out Kameru stepped in “Well now that our inrto’s are out of the way who are you?” he asked Hēzeru, although they all know Hēzeru was the one who needed to summon them they weren’t sure. Hēzeru’s voice was very shakey as he introduced himself “Um...I’m Hēzeru T-Tamashī.” He did as much of a bow as he could to them. Kameru smiled “We got the right kid!”

Hēzeru looked around quite confused at them all, and then stood up, suddenly Nichibotsu was right in front of him, smiling “Then we must take you to our home.” Hēzeru’s eyes widened from that statement “W-Wait! I have School today!” Rubī laughed at Hēzeru’s statement “Time is different in our dimension, it could be five years there and only five minutes here!” 

It seemed Hēzeru didn’t have a choice, he sighed and looked at Baioretto who was still at the window. She walked over after a while and held one of his hands, they all hold each others hands as Kameru sat in the middle of the circle they made with there body “Kami no jigen, kibō no jigen…” they kept repeating that and then, it all went dark.


End file.
